


Последний пункт

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Gercog, leosapiens



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: От того что у них все не как у людей — Джесс и Люк пишут селебрити-список друг другу.





	Последний пункт

**Author's Note:**

> полиамория в семейной паре. Селебрити-список - список знаменитостей с которыми человек может заняться сексом с полного одобрения партнера, если предоставится такая возможность

От того, что у них все не как у людей, Джесс и Люк пишут селебрити-список друг другу. Это начинается как шутка из разряда «я лучше тебя знаю, кого ты хочешь, чувак», а заканчивается долгим неловким молчанием. Люк смотрит на список, который составила для него жена, и напряженно хмурится. Там, под Бейонсе (нет) и Зои Кравиц (в точку), в самом конце страницы красуется тщательно выписанное — не ошибешься — имя: «Дэнни Рэнд». Для шутки это, пожалуй, слишком близко к правде.

— Смешно, — говорит Люк, поднимая на нее мрачный взгляд. — Ха-ха, женщина. Ха-ха. 

— Эй, — отвечает Джессика, и вид у нее совершенно серьезный. — Я просто хочу, чтобы, когда это неизбежно произойдет, ты не начал юлить, страдать и портить себе и мне нервы. Просто считай, что можно. Давно хотела сказать, — невозмутимо сообщает она и уходит на кухню варить кофе. Люк следом не идет. Обсуждать _это_ он не способен, даже с Джесс. Он и думать-то об этом может с трудом, до сих пор не испытывая ничего, кроме смутного томления. И вот жена, которая лучше него знает, кого он хочет, распахивает дверцы бронированного шкафа, расстилает перед ним красную ковровую дорожку и спокойно пьет себе на кухне кофе, закусывая печенькой. 

* * *

Мысль, зароненная подлой женщиной, которой Люк зачем-то отдал лучшие годы своей жизни, поселяется червем в его голове, точит изнутри. Если раньше он мог прикрываться железобетонной стеной брачных обетов, то теперь между ним и его противоестественным влечением стоит гораздо менее сильная защита из легкой гомофобии и нежелания портить дружбу. И только тот факт, что он совершенно не уверен, что Дэнни разделяет эти его желания, не дает Люку сорваться и что-нибудь предпринять. Он дуется на Джесс, избегает общества Дэнни и в целом старается поменьше об этом думать. Но тут случается очередная заварушка, и оба они оказываются на одной крыше, горячие и возбужденные после драки. Причем Люк возбужден в _прямом_ смысле и чувствует себя крайне неловко, а Дэнни, мелкий говнюк, вдруг подходит ближе и резко впивается в его губы, без предупреждения. Это все настолько неожиданно, что Люк растерянно замирает, а Дэнни отстраняется.

— Извини... — начинает он, глядя своими даже сейчас потрясающе невинными голубыми глазами, но тут до Люка наконец доходит, что Дэнни _тоже_ хочет. И этого оказывается достаточно. Последние сомнения рушатся под натиском слишком долго подавляемого желания. Люк притягивает Дэнни к себе и жадно целует его, с головой растворяясь в чистейшем, незамутненном возбуждении.

***

Вопреки всему, на крыше у них секса не происходит. Дэнни просто говорит ему: «Поехали ко мне?». И они едут к нему, в пентхаус в Рэнд Билдинг. В жизни Люка есть вещи, которые он все никак не может запомнить, в основном потому, что их довольно сложно осознать. Основы теории относительности, например, или правила европейского футбола. И еще — что Дэнни Рэнд богат. В смысле _непостижимо_ богат — как Тони Старк или какая-нибудь небольшая страна. Рэнд Билдинг подавляет, в пентхаусе слишком просторно, и Дэнни совершенно не вписывается в интерьер, нелепый, взъерошенный Бессмертный Железный Кулак. Люк запускает руку в его волосы, сжимает пальцы, а спустя мгновение они оба оказываются на полу и целуются, как безумные, катаясь по мягкому ковру. Оказывается, что владелец огромной корпорации и Защитник Кунь-Луня очень мягкий и податливый. Это Люк выясняет, когда его пальцы, хорошенько смазанные массажным маслом, растягивают дырку Дэнни, нетерпеливо и немного грубо. Сам Дэнни лежит животом на лакированном дубовом столе и жадно подается на его пальцы. Его штаны и белье спущены к щиколоткам, а рубашка задрана к шее. Второй рукой Люк прослеживает линию позвоночника на его напряженной и идеальной спине. К черту Зои Кравиц, думает Люк, когда Дэнни протяжно, просяще стонет в ответ на три пальца одновременно. Люк твердый, но не железный, и несколько мгновений спустя он уже прижимается стоящим до боли членом к идеальной заднице друга. Трется о скользкую от масла ложбинку, выдыхает гортанный стон. Это _слишком_ хорошо. Он мог бы кончить просто вот так, глядя на идеальный контраст их тел, пока его член скользит по мягкой белой коже на ягодицах Дэнни. Но тот снова стонет, умоляюще, так, будто давно мечтал именно об этом, и Люк не может не откликнуться. Он толкает член в горячее узкое пространство, и Дэнни под ним всхлипывает, подаваясь назад. Люк иррационально ревнует, он знает, что для того, чтобы это было вот так _легко_ и приятно, кто-то другой должен был трахать Дэнни, и от этой мысли горло сдавливает злость. Он ни в чем себе не отказывает: издаёт низкий, жадный рык, насаживая Дэнни на себя полностью, до самого конца, и начинает двигаться, медленно, постепенно разгоняясь и вбиваясь все сильнее. Дэнни вскрикивает на каждом толчке, а Люк все крепче сжимает его бедра пальцами и под конец, когда сдерживаться становится совершенно невозможно, прижимает его к себе спиной, перехватив поперек груди. Выкручивает сосок просто потому, что может, и Дэнни _кричит_ , выгибаясь в его руках, и кончает на его члене, откидывая голову назад, на плечо Люка. Этого достаточно, чтобы перекинуть и Люка через край, и он заполняет задницу Дэнни спермой, вжимаясь носом в его потную шею, вдыхая его запах — молча, только тяжело и отрывисто дыша. 

Когда они наконец остывают, и стоять вот так, прижавшись друг к другу обнаженными телами, становится неловко, Дэнни отстраняется, находит на полу свои трусы, натягивает их. Люк смотрит на него завороженно. На пятна спермы на его животе, на то, какой он встрепанный и разрумянившийся. Думает: «это я сделал». А потом, запоздало, на него обрушивается чувство вины и перед Джесс, и перед самим Дэнни. Потому что это не выльется ни во что хорошее, не сможет продолжаться, они все испортили, и…

— Джесс сказала тебе передать, чтобы ты не смел грузиться, — говорит Дэнни, наливая им обоим колы со льдом. 

Люк, из которого как воздух из лопнувшего воздушного шарика, разом выходят все сомнения, глупо кивает и облегченно выдыхает. И, хотя было бы неплохо, если бы его жена (которую он сейчас одновременно безумно любит и слегка ненавидит) не проводила махинации за его спиной, — она действительно часто знает, чего он хочет, лучше, чем он сам. 

Это, впрочем, не мешает ему отправить ей смску: «встретил Зои Кравиц, надеюсь, ты не шутила». И только потом направиться в душ.


End file.
